Saving the Forest
by namelessfreak
Summary: Phineas, Ferb, and friends work hard to preserve a forest after finding it full of trash and toxic waste.


Phineas and Ferb have invited Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, and me to stay with them at a cottage in the mountains. It's a sunny day, and while Candace stays inside, we, along with Perry, are outside, enjoying the fresh air.

"You know, it's nice to get away from civilization once in a while." said Phineas, "Wouldn't you agree, Ferb?"

"Yes, yes I would." replied Ferb.

"Who knew the wilderness could be so beautiful?" I said, picking and blowing dandelions and taking long breaths of the air.

"Yeah." agreed Isabella, "The flora and fauna are absolutely magnificent."

"More room to give nerds the bullying they deserve." said Buford, who simply shrugs in difference and proceeds to mess with Baljeet any way he can.

"Hey guys. Let's all go hiking!" suggested Phineas, who sees a beautiful-looking forest nearby, "There's got to be an abundance of fascinating sights up ahead!"

All of us, especially Isabella, are immediately excited, except for Buford, who is apparently lazy about doing more walking and heavy lifting.

"Come on, Buford." said Baljeet, "It'll be fun. Besides, all that exercise will do you good."

"Well, as long as I have you to bully," replied Buford, "I guess nothing is as boring."

With that, the six of us pack canteens of fluids, snacks, layers, and several other objects and head to the forest.

"This is even better than I expected!" I exclaimed, taking pictures of some nearby plants and animals, "I've only seen something like this on TV!"

"Look at those squirrels over there." said Phineas, "They're in such a hurry with their acorns."

"They must be preparing for their winter hibernation early." said Isabella.

Baljeet crouches down and looks at a file of ants crawling by.

"Even I am amazed at how ants could carry over ten times their body weight." he said.

"I know what else could carry that much weight." replied Buford, who takes his backpack off and puts it on top of Baljeet's head.

"Let's see you hold two heavy backpacks, wimp." he teased.

A few minutes into exploring the forest, we hear rustling from some bushes. We think it may be an animal, so we stay and watch. Instead, out come Addison and the seemingly inseparable best friends Taralyne and Tatemeas.

"Hey, Taralyne, Tatemeas." I said.

The neon-colors-wearing duo run to me and give me hug.

"Hi Addison." said Phineas.

"Oh, hey guys." Addison greeted, pleased to find us here, "What brings you here to the forest?"

"We're on a hike in the forest to look at the fascinating flora and fauna." replies Phineas, "Would you and your friends, here, like to join us?"

"Sure." said Addison, who then turns to her traveling companions.

"Come on, guys." she beckoned, "Now, we're going to have a real adventure."

"Great, another nerd and a couple of weirdos." said a sarcastic Buford.

We then continue hiking and soon come upon the most shocking sight. Everywhere in the forest, we find tons and tons of trash including wrappers, cans, bottles, remains of a tent, even broken items and bits of discarded food.

"Someone must've had a wild party, here…" remarked Buford.

"Ugh…" said a disgusted Isabella, "Don't these people know how to clean up after themselves?"

"I know, right?" agreed Addison, "They must think the whole outdoors is their garbage disposal!"

"It is disgusting, but come on, guys." said Phineas, "Let's move on."

We carry on and stop at a nearby lake. Isabella sits down to rest beside Phineas, and Baljeet and Addison walk off to investigate nearby areas. Buford follows along with Baljeet and Addison, presumably to tease them both. Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Taralyne, Tatemeas, and I take a fishing rod out of our backpack and cast them into the lake. We reel them back in several times, hoping to have caught a fish or two, only to find we've been catching old tires, boots, newspapers, and other trash.

"First the forest floor, and now the lake?" I said, "There's trash everywhere in and around the lake, too!"

Observing an area full of stumps, Taralyne holds up a sign that says, "And someone's been cutting down the trees!"

"Oh my gosh, you're right!" exclaimed Phineas, "Ferb, I know what we've got to protect!"

"Hey, where did Perry go?" he asked.

We put our fishing rods away and join with Baljeet and Addison, who find evidence of what is called toxic waste. Back at the cottage, we work together to build a giant machine that helps lift heavy objects. Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Addison, and I operate the machine, while Isabella, Taralyne, and Tatemeas try to persuade people to help keep the forest clean and safe. Their displays don't appeal to everyone who passes by, but a few do volunteer to help protect and clean up the forest. About an hour into this mission, an irritated Candace suddenly appears.

"What do you think you boys are doing?" she yelled.

"Hi Candace" said Phineas, "We're helping to clean up this forest. It's full of trash."

"So that's what you've been handing out flyers about!" Candace exclaimed, turning to Isabella, Taralyne, and Tatemeas with a freaked-out expression.

"No one's gonna want to do anything, seeing you dressed like that." she mocked, referring to Tatemeas, "Why the heck are you wearing a dress?"

"Come on, Candace…" responded an annoyed Isabella.

Tatemeas holds up a sign saying, "Because I like dresses and skirts. That's a problem?"

Freaked out, Candace then turns and proceeds to call Phineas and Ferb's mom on her cell phone. Suddenly, she screams as she trips over a pile of trash, which a few campers immediately pick up.

"Well, when Mom sees this, you guys will be busted!" she yelled, getting up and preparing to storm off.

We carry on, when all of sudden, we see some objects flying around.

"Wait, what are those things?" asked Baljeet, pointing to the objects.

"Let's go investigate." replied Phineas.

We move the machine to get a closer look and find sharp objects being aimed at us.

"Isabella, Taralyne, Tatemeas," exclaimed Addison, "Watch out! There's razors coming your way!"

We push and pull as many controls and levels as we can, trying to move the machine away from the sharp objects, but we are too late, as the projectiles travel fast enough to cut the whole machine apart.

"Everybody, jump!" urged Phineas.

Most of us jump willingly, but Buford pushes Baljeet out, as he is too scared to do it on his own. We all take cover behinds some trees and come back out when we are sure they are no more flying sharp objects.

"See, Mom?" said Candace, bringing Phineas and Ferb's mom over, "Phineas, Ferb, and their weird friends have been building a picking-up machine and asking people to clean up the forest!"

"Hi Mom." said Phineas.

"Hi kids." Phineas and Ferb's mom responded.

"Hello, there." she greeted, turning to Addison, Taralyne, and Tatemeas, who greet her back.

"Candace, come with me." she said, grabbing a confused Candace's arm.

"Even successful inventions can fall apart." sighed Ferb, looking down at the remnants of the machine sinking into the dirt.

"You said it." agreed Addison.


End file.
